The present invention relates to a motor system, and more particularly to an electromagnetically driven rotary machine in which a rotor is electromagnetically driven within a hollow elliptical stator.
Reciprocating compressor/pumps are highly desirable for use in numerous applications, particularly in environments where liquid flow rate is relatively low and the required liquid pressure rise is relatively high. For applications requiring less pressure rise and greater flow rate, rotary centrifugal compressor/pumps may be favored because of their simplicity, inexpensive and low maintenance requirements.
A typical air compressor load increases almost linearly as the piston moves to compress the air. In a pump application the load is generally constant along the length of travel.
Although both are effective, the reciprocating and the rotary pump each provides tradeoffs which affect efficiency in a compressor/pump application.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a machine for pump/compressor applications with the benefits of both a reciprocating and a rotary machine which generally matches the required load to provide efficient operation.